


He was a sk8ter boy

by wooyoungies



Series: Sk8ter bois [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Seonghwa lifts up his shirt, Skateboarding, Skater Hongjoong, Skater Yeosang, Slushy talk, Summer, Summer Love, Yeosang thinks Seonghwa is Jesus, all around cuteness, he was a skater boy, no really, she said see you later boy, soft, there is a little bit of blood so beware if that triggers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungies/pseuds/wooyoungies
Summary: Kang Yeosang has scraped up knees, messy hair, and an unhealthy obsession with Fefe's slushies.orYeosang meets the love of his life after hitting his head and he thinks Seonghwa is an angel, but Seonghwa is very confused of why this boy he just saw fall off his skateboard is calling him Jesus





	He was a sk8ter boy

Yeosang loved only two things in this godforsaken world, and they were both coincidentally the shade of blossoming crimson. 

His firetruck red skateboard, and  _Fefe’s_  crayon rose red slushies that were half off on Friday’s that promoted Fefe Friday Deal Findings. The slushies were the perfect mixture of ice and artificial flavoring that allowed the sweetness to make the butterflies in his stomach sticky with saccharine, and a Blueberry Medal award winning ratio of ice that swatted away the summer heat. 

His skateboard on the other hand, wasn’t exactly award winning and it didn’t have the enticing allure of Fefe Firday Deal Findings, that was for sure. 

Hongjoong liked to say that it had  _life_ , and Yeosang had found himself growing a liking towards the particular phrasing. So, he stuck with it, and he gave his skateboard  _life_.

Shiber had stickers all over her chipped grip tape, stickers that he had since he was 9 all the way up to the ripe age of 19 that he was now. The cartoonish figures are filled with inside jokes, evidence of thrifty purchases that told stories. It looked messy to anyone else, but each slap of sticky paper on the board had meaning and it was placed there for a reason,  _thank you very much_. Yeosang was proud of the sturdy board that had gotten him places safely, the board that had given him all the scars on his knees and elbows from late night “tricks” on the hard summer concrete. To him, the board was summer fireflies, sticky heat, and the taste of mouthfuls of blood and dirt.

The perfect duo combined with sweaty canicular days.

So it was the perfect duo paired with a hot summer day that caused Yeosang to see an angel. A  _real_  angel, or Jesus- same thing. 

He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life before.

“Hongjoong I am going to marry him.”

Hongjoong showed off his swiveling on his board, and he then suddenly angled his board and completely jumped a quarter pipe. His board slammed down, a gravely sounding emitting from the pavement. 

“Who?” Hongjoong kept swiveling in circles around Yeosang, who was sat on a ramp, his elbow propped up on his knee and his board lying beside him, pointed to where the boy was.

“The slushy boy. Who is  _here_.”

+

The slushy boy.

As in, the boy that made Yeosang drop his cherry red drink all over the floor, and the one he can’t even make eye contact with.

That one.

In Yeosang’s complete defense, he was used to the old lady named Beth working the counter by the slushy. She had always greeted him every Friday with a sweet, “Hello Yeosang” and a sugary smile to match her old, but fragile voice. As soon as he walked in on Friday, as soon as his foot would touch the old papery tile, Beth would have the price of his and Hongjoong’s drink rung up on the register. She knew exactly what he was going to get everytime, both of them being creatures of habit.

But last Friday was different, as a different voice greeted him as he walked in, and this one was still just as sweet.

“Hello!”

It took a good 5 seconds for both Joong and Yeosang to realize that the voice was definitely notBeth. The voice belonged to a tall boy with high cheekbones, eyes the color of amber, and a messy top of black hair that was probably styled that way on purpose. He was slender with long fingers that looked graceful, his torso was long and he was wearing a Thrasher shirt  _for crying out loud!_  He had a full set of lips that made Yeosang’s brain have to circuit his thoughts not once, but twice.

To make things a thousand times harder on Yeosang’s heart, the boy shot him a pretty smile that he swore made his mind literally explode with  _hot and extremely beautiful boy alert_.

Yeosang couldn’t find the words to say anything but stare dumbly like a school boy with a crush all over again.

“Did Beth die or something?”

“ _Oh my god_ _Hongjoong_ _,”_ Yeosang slapped a hand over his mouth in shock from the boldness of his best friend’s words and he tried to discreetly pinch him away from the also surprised eyes of the boy behind the counter

“That is so ru-” was all Yeosang could manage out in horror, before the boy interrupted.

The boy cleared his throat at the register, his stance now shy, “No, Beth is my grandma and she is just taking a day off.”

“But Beth is white?” Hongjoong said with shock

Yeosang groaned, this wasn’t following the way he wanted to greet the  _actual love_  of his life. He and the boy at the register were supposed to lock eyes dramatically, the worn out bells that do not even work above the door were supposed to ring to signal a new beginning, and the AC unit was supposed to blow extra hard to blow back Yeosang’s hair. 

Instead, he got his best friend slash wingman asking if the love of his life was faking asian and if his grandmother died.

The boy just laughed as he wiped off the surface of the counter with a disinfectant wipe, “She is not really my grandma, she just takes care of me and I take care of her.” Yeosang thought he felt drool run out the sides of his bottom lip.

He finished his sentence by leaning down on the counter and propping his chin up on his hand.

_Jesus?_

Hongjoong nodded his head, “Well that definitely makes a lot more sense.”

The boy only laughed and shrugged, “She just asked me to fill in today. She said I should be expecting you guys anyways.”

“How do you know we are the right guys?” Asked Hongjoong.

“She said it was be a boy with red hair, and a boy with a skateboard in hand and that they would come in as a pair. I mean, not many boys are like that around here.”

Yeosang looked down at his ruby board, huh, he really did carry this thing everywhere.

Yeosang was still silent the entire time, still processing that the boy behind the counter was in fact really really, hot. Like, the main character of a summer teen rom-com that doesn’t know that they’re  _hot_ , also, hot enough to break your skateboard and melt your cherry slushy  _hot._

Basically, the world  _hot_ in human form. Watch out summer, you have competition.

Yeosang could only fill Joong’s and his slushies in silence as his back was turned against them. He could overhear the boy and Hongjoong discussing Thrasher heatedly. Yeosang really had to collect his thoughts before he would turn and face the guy because he couldn’t just go up there and be a fumbling fool- he also couldn’t go up there and ruin his chances by screaming, “Hey you’re like the most beautiful guy I have ever seen and I want you to literally have my children!”

No, he couldn’t do that at all.

Yeosang could already feel his cheeks heating up to the color of rubies, matching his slush in his hand, and he paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. 

 _It is just a cute boy. It is just a cute boy. It is just a cute boy_.  _I wonder if he_ _skat_ _\- it is just a cute boy_.

“Yeosang!”

Yeosang had to turn slowly to face his enemies, it was so slow it was almost straight out of a comic. He cleared his throat, preparing for a voice crack, “Yes?”

“Are you spitting in my drink? Hurry up.”

“Right. Yes. I will do that.” Yeosang said hurriedly, putting on the lids meticulously, as he could feel Hongjoong’s eyes on his back and another certain pair too. Yeosang took a deep breath and carried both drinks over in his hand, his other arm holding his board. As Yeosang sat the drinks down on the counter he could see the boy’s nametag clearly pinned to his black shirt. It read “Seonghwa”.

Seonghwa.

“That’s a big ass hand you got there.”

“What?” was all Yeosang could manage out dumbly.

Hongjoong cackled, “He can carry like 4 water bottles between his fingers, we call them his spidey hands.”

“Yes,” said Yeosang trying to gather courage, “They are good for gripping things.”

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. “Lots of things.” Yeosang said.

Hongjoong turned to him with wide eyes, both eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open. Yeosang panicked, “Oh god, no, I didn’t mean it like that- I- it is good for having a nice hold. Yes, it grips. Not penises. I mean- sometimes. But- no.” Both Joong and Seonghwa were silent. 

“They are good for gripping things.” Finished Yeosang lamely.

Seonghwa had a slow smile etch on his face, his eyes crinkling like sheets drying in the spring wind. His smile reminded Yeosang of fresh linen and the sun that warmed the pavement at the skate park.

“I am sure they are. Good for gripping things I mean, and penises.”

It was in that moment that Yeosang dropped his slushy.

Seonghwa jumped in surprise and Hongjoong leaped back to avoid the red artifical flavoring from staining his purely white shoes. The slush was all over Yeosang’s pant legs and his black vans,  _this is a disaster_.

“Oh!”

Hongjoong and Yeosang only made eye contact for a brief moment before Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, “I’ll pay for the second round of slushies and clean this...up. Can you ring another Fefe Friday Deal Findings discount up?”

+

Hongjoong scoffed and hopped of his board, running a slender hand through his firetruck red hair.

“Slushy boy has a name, and it is Seonghwa. I doubt you forgot his name.”

Yeosang hissed, “I didn’t forget his name, it pains me to say it, I am underserving to say this God’s name.”

Hongjoong only laughed, kicking up his skateboard into his scraped hands. “You’re so dramatic Sang, I don’t think he even remembers you.”

Yeosang moaned, falling back on the flat surface of the ramp. “I accidentally hinted that I wanted his dick in my hand and I dropped my drink on the floor, Hongjoong.”

They both peeked over at Seonghwa who was on the phone, sitting on a bench looking very frustrated.

“You know- in that case, he probably does remember you because he kind of made a joke that he knew you would be good with a dick in your hand.”

Yeosang flushed a rosy hue and he sat up, his hair messily flopping back in place. “Oh god, what am I going to do? I am in  _love_.”

Hongjoong lazily skated up and down the rocky ramp, only gathering little height as he switched to the other side, the holes in the knees of his jeans were stretching wide with the bend of his legs.

“You only talked to him once and you say you’re in love?”

“Love at first sight. You know- the shit they show on movies and books.” Said Yeosang with a dreamlike look in his eyes, swooning dramatically.

Hongjoong skidded to a stop, flicking his board back into his hand. “First of all, you’re fucking crazy.”

Yeosang scowled and turned to look at Seonghwa who was still, on the phone.

“I need to get his attention.”

“I take it back, you’re not crazy. You’re stupid.”

Yeosang stood up, getting his board ready, “If I just skate down this beautifully like an angel coming down to earth, he can’t help but to fall in love with me, Hongjoong. It is fool proof.”

Hongjoong stood at the bottom of the parabola and put his hands on his hips, “You know in the movies you were just swooning about? There is always a scene where the character embarrasses himself and ends up injured.”

“Yeah,” Yeosang said with a nod of his head, “and if that happens, I still get his attention either way. He will come swooping to my rescue like Jesus and dot away my blood on my body with his shirt. His shirt that he took off by the way- to stop the bleeding.”

“That is literally the scene in New Moon, Yeosang, you absoulte idiot.”

Yeosang and Hongjoong stood in silence, not breaking eye contact. 

“I am going to glide down, like I have always done before without any problems, and Seonghwa will be so impressed that he is going to tell me that I have ‘sick moves’ and he will ask for my number.”

Hongjoong stood unimpressed, but then slammed his board down and skated off the sides of the big ramp. He stood to the side, and gestured to the ramp. “Fine. Good luck timing it where he even looks or notices.”

“Bet.”

About that time, Yeosang saw Seonghwa hang up the phone and turn to leave. He was going to miss his chance. But, like in the movies, and books, hurrying never really favored anyone. Slow and steady was a popular phrase for a reason, but of course, Yeosang never listened to the stories unless they were biased.

So, when Yeosang let his skateboard go and tried to jump on it, it was no shock that he  _completely_  missed the main stage of the board and he slid down the ramp with his hand banging all the way down on the hard concrete.

So, perhaps Hongjoong was right. He wouldn’t ever tell him that, though.

“Oh my god?”

Yeosang couldn’t honestly tell you where he was at the moment because all he saw was red, and all he tasted was blood filling his mouth and clogging up his nose. Why did his head hurt so fucking much? Where the hell was his board?

Yeosang felt gentle hands wipe at his face and he felt his head being propped up on something soft and flesh like. 

“Are you okay? Hello?”

It took everything in Yeosang to open his eyes, his head was throbbing; His nose was beginning to feel very sore, and his shoulders were tense with pain. He could tell that he obviously had a bad fall, but he couldn’t tell to what extent of how bad that fall really was. Yeosang was a skater, he had experienced numerous accidents. Accidents where he had broken fingers from getting caught under the wheel, accidents of banging his shin on the metal bars that filled the park. It wasn’t really anything new or foreign, but this one really hurt.

Yeosang opened eyes and all he could see was a golden glass halo around a beautiful boy’s head, the glowing nimbus casting a glow over his sharp, but yet, extremely soft features. It could only be one person:

“ _Jesus_?”

"Oh my god, it is slushy boy.” Said Jesus, shaking his head in disbelief.

What the fuck, did Jesus really have to bring up his embarrassments as he was dying?

He could hear a familiar sigh beside Jesus, one that he would know everywhere.

_Why was_ _Hongjoong_ _here?_

“He is fine, he is just disoriented from all of the blood.”

“Are you sure? He looks pretty bad.”

_Did Jesus just call me ugly?_

Yeosang groaned, sitting up. His head was clearing with every stroke of Jesus’ hand through his hair, and every tut of his tongue. He wiped the blood from his nose onto his sleeve, and boy/Jesus lifted the bottom of his shirt to dab at his chin for him. 

Oh, he had abs.

This was not Jesus.

It was slushy boy- who also referred to Yeosang as slushy boy, he now found out.

It registered in his head in that exact moment that Seonghwa’s abs brought him out of his daze and that he was  _right_  and Hongjoong was  _wrong._ Also, Seonghwa kinda took off his shirt so he was right again. 

Yeosang and Seonghwa met eyes and Yeosang found himself getting dizzy from them- definitely not from the fall he just took off the big ass ramp.

“You are not Jesus.”

“No, I am indeed not. That was very flattering though, so thanks for the confidence boost.”

Yeosang let out a breath of air, a flush working its way up his neck and blooming onto his cheeks. “Yeah, anytime. I would call you Jesus whenever you asked.”

Seonghwa laughed, shaking his head to fix the mess of hair he had, “Or you can just call me.”

Yeosang may have never told Hongjoong this, but he knew that falling and getting Seonghwa’s number and shirt off was a big fucking stretch, but all of it actually worked? 

He casted a glance over to a Hongjoong that was sitting criss cross on the pavement beside him, his eyes narrow, and he was scowling. Yeosang winked, a drop of blood running down his face.

“ _You got to be fucking kidding me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought, I wrote, and I cried.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and cry with me about skater boy yeosang and hwa @wooyoungies


End file.
